The present invention relates to a sealed container for containing fluid foods such as juice.
Conventional containers for such foods include cans and paper containers. Cans can not be incinerated and therefore have the problem of being difficult to dispose of after use and becoming a nuisance. Cans have another problem in that since the contents enclosed therein are retorted for sterilization, this process impairs the taste or flavor of the contents. These problems can be overcome by paper containers, which nevertheless have the following problem. If an opening is formed in the top wall of the container by locally breaking the wall, a jagged broken edge becomes exposed around the opening, making the opening appear unsightly.